


The Road Trips from Hell, to Hell and Back to Hell

by EmmaDeMarais



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/M, Female Characters, Gen, Injury, Supernatural Elements, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDeMarais/pseuds/EmmaDeMarais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mills sisters wind up going on some dangerous road trips - to Hell and back and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Trips from Hell, to Hell and Back to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resolute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolute/gifts).



**The Brown Books**

“So, what’s the plan when we get to Rhode Island?” Abbie asked, checking the number of clips she had for her gun as Jenny drove.

“Drive faster until we get to Brown University?” Jenny glanced over at her sister only briefly due to the pummeling rain on the windshield. “I mean really, what do you think? We just ask them to hand over a rare volume of historical geography by one of the founding fathers because we asked nicely?”

“I was hoping my badge might help a little,” Abbie groused. “But we may have to resort to something a little more stealthy.”

“Sure,” Jenny mock agreed. “Because stealing centuries old encoded documents that were in the news recently for being decoded at last isn’t going to garner any attention at all.”

“Look,” Abbie let out sigh as she put her gun away. “I know I can’t expect you to be little Miss Sunshine given the life you’ve had to lead, that we’ve both had to lead, but do you have to be cynical about everything?”

“Hey, we all deal in our own way with the end of days. You get all righteous, Crane refuses to wear anything that wasn’t hand spun in flax with a Cinderella spindle, Hawley revels in all the money he won’t survive long enough to spend and I pretend it’s all a big joke.” She paused as they drove on through the stormy night. “To be honest I’m not sure whose way is healthiest but I’m thinking Crane’s is the most expensive.”

“Yeah, just our luck he was quite the dandy back in the day,” Abbie said. “But he does make that poet shirt thing look good.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jenny agreed. “But then, like all the good ones, he’s taken.” Another long pause as the miles flew by beneath their tires. “Do you think we’ll get married? I mean, if we survive the apocalypse? Could you see either of us settling down and having 2.3 kids with a white picket fence after all we’ve seen?”

“I can only hope,” Abbie told her, her tone serious. “I may not believe that Witnesses are destined to have long happy lives, but what I want for the world? To be able to live out their lives happy and safe with their families? I know I want that for you too.”

In an unexpected show of affection, Jenny reached over and squeezed her sister’s hand. A few seconds of silence ensued with only the warmth of each other’s hand passing between them.

“Thanks,” Jenny finally said, letting go to take hold of the wheel with both hands again. “That means a lot to me.”

Abbie offered her sister a smile.

“Now aren’t you glad I came with you on this road trip instead of Hawley?”

“Yeah,” Jenny admitted, emotion coming through on her face despite her attempts at a smile to cover it up. “I am glad you came.”

**Hell, MI**

“And here I thought we already lived in Hell,” Jenny mused, turning onto the freeway headed to Michigan.

“Ha ha,” Abbie mock laughed. “That’s about as funny as Hell being a suburb of Detroit. And shouldn’t everyone have figured that out already?” She squinted at the GPS mounted on the dash. “How much longer before we get to Hell Creek Ranch?”

“A couple of hours.” Jenny paused, glancing over to where her sister was nursing an injured arm in a sling. “Look, if you want to get some sleep along the way I’ll be fine. I mainlined a mocha java before we got on the road.”

Abbie blinked. “Thanks, but I’m afraid I’ve got to work my way through the botany book to make sure Katrina’s translations of the plants she needs for her spell match the ones growing at the ranch’s healing herbs garden. It wouldn’t be good if we relied on a spell to save one of us from mystical poisoning only to find out I mixed up St. John’s wort with mugwort or something.”

“Well, it’s mugwort, not St. John’s wort, we need for the Nine Herbs Charm, but that’s one of the more common ones. It’s the esoteric plants that will be harder to figure out unless the ranch conveniently labeled them with their medieval names from the 10th century.”

“Hey, forgive me for wanting to include an herb that’s got the nickname ‘chase-devil’!” Abbie joshed. She winced as she tried to get comfortable in the car’s front passenger seat.

“You sure you don’t want to go lay down in the back?” Jenny offered. “I’m good up here.”

“What and rob myself of the chance to spend a couple of hours getting to know you again?” Abbie said, giving her sister a friendly poke in the arm. “It’s not like we get to do a girl’s night out often, what with all the murder and mayhem in not so Sleepy Hollow.”

“I know! Those horsemen are so inconsiderate with their timing!” Jenny laughed and Abbie followed suit with a companionable silence falling over the car afterwards. “We’re going to get through this,” Jenny’s expression grew serious. “You and I? We’re going to survive and then…” She cast a glance over at her older sister. “Then I’ll finally talk you out of feeling guilty for all those years we were apart.”

“Jenny, if I…”

Jenny waved off Abbie’s protests. “I know, I know. We’ll have plenty of time to debate all of your guilt and stuff later. Magical plants now, post-religious guilt…”

“And good donuts!” Abbie interjected.

“Yes, and good donuts,” Jenny agreed, “those can wait until we win and every soul is saved.”

“That’s a tall order,” Abbie mused, frowning.

“It is, but then when I was growing up,” Jenny gave her sister an affectionate smirk. “I thought you could do anything.”

**The Merseburg Charms**

“How’s he doing?” Abbie yelled into the back seat where Katrina was tending to Ichabod’s bloodied form, bound by invisible bonds that cut into him and left him paralyzed.

“Jeremy’s magic is strong, however if you can return us to the armory I may still free Ichabod with the coven blessed dagger and the first Merseburg charm. But hurry! Each moment he weakens further and I cannot return him from the dead!”

“I’m on it!” Jenny pressed the accelerator down further and the car bumped violently as she drove over yet another fallen tree branch from the storm that accompanied Jeremy’s witchcraft attack. The car lurched as she swerved around a boulder that had rolled out onto the road. “It would help if your son hadn’t left his toys out all over the road!”

“Hold on!” Abbie called out as they made a final sharp turn into the armory’s parking lot. “Help me get him inside!”

As Jenny parked and opened the armory doors Abbie and Katrina half dragged and half carried the unresponsive Ichabod indoors.

“Here!” Katrina arranged Ichabod on a low sofa and ran for the dagger, returning with it as she began speaking the charm over her fallen husband. 

“ _Eiris sazun idisi, sazun hera duoder;_  
 _suma hapt heptidun, suma heri lezidun,_  
 _suma clubodun umbi cuoniouuidi:_  
 _insprinc haptbandun, inuar uigandun._ ”

As Jenny and Abbie watched anxiously Ichabod’s taut form loosened as the invisible bonds faded away. His breathing evened out and the expression of pain was lifted from his face.

“It worked. He will survive,” Katrina said, letting out a long sigh as she held Ichabod’s hand.

“So we all live to fight another day,” Jenny said under her breath.

Abbie leaned into her sister, bumping shoulders in relief and affection.

“I know Crane and I are destined to be Witnesses together, but I couldn’t do this without you. There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> The Brown Books are real.  
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2241316/Roger-Williams-Researchers-unlock-religious-writings-Rhode-Island-founder-centuries.html
> 
> Hell really is a town in Michigan.  
> http://gotohellmi.com/
> 
> Info on the Nine Herbs Charm and the Merseburg Charms can be found on Wikipedia.  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nine_Herbs_Charm  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merseburg_Incantations


End file.
